


My Seed

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boners, Crack Relationships, Family, Hogwarts, Masturbation, Other, Trees, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: Sirius has one goal, and that's for the Whomping Willow to bear his seed.





	My Seed

The tapestry containing the Black family tree was a very significant factor to the way Sirius sexually matured.   
Once his body started to hit puberty, he would pump the python in the room where the tapestry was located, he felt it was the most private place to do it.   
He would do it so often, that the branches of the family tree became embedded in his mind. The blacked out spots of family members also got burned into his brain. 

Now, Sirius got a chubby every time he saw a tree with many branches. It reminded him of his family's tapestry, and the sweet, private, pleasuring moments he had while staring at it all those times.   
He got particularly excited when he would spot a tree with a hole in it. It reminded him of the blacked out spots from the family tree. He had forgotten how many times he had sprayed that tapestry, having to clean his mess as to not leave a stain. Maybe a blacklight would show the damage, who knows. 

Although any tree with branches and holes would satisfy Sirius, there was a specific one that he would always fantasize about. The Whomping Willow, what a beauty that was. Magnificent branches and knots...it was Sirius' true love.   
He had tried to get close enough to polish his rocket and blast his load onto it, but the branches would always push him away before he managed to get the rocket out of his pants. 

How? How could he make the Whomping Willow his? He hadn't been able to mark it with his scent, the tree was just too violent. Oh, but the violence ignited him even more. He wanted to plant his seed into the Willow very badly.   
Almost all the trees in the forbidden forest bore his seed, he just needed this one tree, and then he would stop and try to switch to women. 

Sirius had to try once more. It was night, and he had gone out without his robes, wearing just his undies.   
He knew the Whomping Willow would start to pound him the second he got too near, so he stood just far enough to where the branches couldn't touch him.   
Sirius then started to smother the hanky, first slowly, then furiously. Just before he exploded, he stepped closer to the tree, and planted his seed at the branch that was moving towards him.  
Finally. The Whomping Willow was officially his.


End file.
